harry_potter_compendiumfandomcom-20200214-history
Wizard's Chess
and Ron Weasley enjoy a game of Wizard's Chess in 1991.]] Wizard's Chess is the enchanted variant of the classic board game in which the pieces move of their own accord when commanded by the player. When a piece is taken, it is removed by the attacking piece, often in a barbaric manner where the losing piece is smashed violently by the winning piece. Players move their pieces by speaking the name of the piece and the square it is to move to by algebraic notation. For example, "Knight to E5". Aside from the self-moving pieces, the rules of Wizard's Chess are exactly the same as muggle chess. The moving pieces seem to be reasonably sentient, as seen when Harry Potter began learning how to play the game, he used Seamus Finnigan's pieces, which offered him conflicting advice because they knew that he was not a good player. During the Christmas feast, in a number of Wizard Crackers, Harry obtained, among other things, his very own Wizard's Chess set. He later broke it in by losing, once again, to Ron. (Although Harry saw this more as the fault of Ron's brother, Percy Weasley, who stood over his shoulder and gave him advice). During 1992 an enormous Wizard's Chessboard was the third-to-last layer of security for the Philosopher's Stone. Harry played as one of the black bishops, Hermione as a rook, and Ron as a Knight. Using his extensive knowledge of chess, Ronald Weasley managed to get himself, Harry, and Hermione Granger across, ultimately sacrificing himself to the White Queen so that Harry could checkmate the King. Fortunately, Ron recovered. People who played Wizard Chess as a knight]] *Ronald Weasley *Harry Potter *Hermione Granger *Seamus Finnigan *Unidentified Chessmasters and Headmasters of Hogwarts *Gryffindor Wizard's Chess champion *Gryffindor Wizard's Chess champion's friend *Slytherin Wizard's Chess champion *Slytherin Wizard's Chess champion's friend *Ravenclaw Wizard's Chess champion *Ravenclaw Wizard's Chess champion's friend *Kenny Markham *William Weasley *Percy Weasley Behind the scenes *The film adaptation of Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone depicted chess with the pieces destroying each other (presumably to be fixed with Reparo at the end of the game), but in the book the pieces simply knock each other out and drag captured pieces off the edge of the board. *Ron's chess set depicted in the film is a replica of the 12th century Lewis Chessmen. *Gryffindor student Kenny Markham was a Wizard's Chess fan and collected chess pieces. Differences Appearances *''Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone'' *''Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone (film)'' *''Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone (video game)'' *''Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets'' *''Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets (film)'' *''Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets (video game)'' *''Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban'' *''Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban (film)'' *''Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire'' *''Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire (film)'' *''Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix'' *''Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix (film)'' *''Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix (video game)'' *''Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince (film)'' *''Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows: Part 1'' *''Harry Potter: A Pop-Up Book'' *''LEGO Harry Potter: Building the Magical World'' *''LEGO Harry Potter: Characters of the Magical World'' *''LEGO Harry Potter: Years 1-4'' *''LEGO Harry Potter: Years 5-7'' *''The Wizarding World of Harry Potter'' *''Harry Potter Trading Card Game'' *''Pottermore'' *''Harry Potter LEGO Sets'' *''Wonderbook: Book of Spells'' Category:Magical games